


[Art] Hell's Gate

by Ludicrously_Idiotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demon Pact Baby Yuuri, M/M, Priest Victor, lots of crying in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludicrously_Idiotic/pseuds/Ludicrously_Idiotic
Summary: Yuuri is a demon pact baby, and Victor is a priest. Things are complicated.





	[Art] Hell's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Original art link here: http://ludicrouslyidiotic.tumblr.com/post/163137374654/my-art-for-yurionicebigbang-haha-this-is-the-fic

Victor looking shocked at church.

Yuuri crying sad man tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is the fic to never be since my YOIBB partner ended up ghosting me. I did the art a few months earlier and looking back on it now it's honestly kind of terrible. But I'm going to learn from this experience and do better next time!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hell's Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686242) by [idc_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan)




End file.
